Kanera
by Disney Syndulla
Summary: A LONG TIME AGO IN A GALAXY FAR, FAR AWAY...there was one of the cutest gosh-darn couples ever. (Will always be marked as complete)
1. Sittin' in a tree

**Soooooooo...I know I should be working on Star Wars-wait what?! (BTW I am open to a suggestion for a better title) _BUT_ I was watching Rebels (yet again) and when a Kanera moment-ish came along I couldn't help but think "Man, Kanan and Hera need to kiss at _least_ once! Other wise the writers are just trolling us all with these little moments" and then I thought of this so...yeah. Plus I want to get something up for Valentines Day! **

**Sorry if I suck at writing romance, but I don't think this is so bad I just wish it was longer ='(**

* * *

"You've been at this for hours."

Hera looked over her shoulder at Kanan standing in the doorway of the Ghost's cocpit. She pursed her lips and went back to the controls she was repairing. "Well, thoses TIE's took out our internal com system and without Chopper or Sabine here to fix it, someone has to." She tugged at the wires in front of her, but pulled her hands away as sparks flew out at her.

"You could take a break..." Kanan offered. The Twi-lek gave him a look as she set down her tools.

"Shouldn't you be training Ezra?" She asked skeptically. Kanan shrugged and leaned against the doorway.

"He's hiding somewhere. Again. So, you wanna come take a break or not?" He inquired. Hera rolled her eyes. Kanan could be so persistent sometimes!

"Fine." She followed him out of the cockpit and out onto the ramp leading outside. They sat in silence for a while before Kanan said something.

"How do you do it?" He asked.

Hera raised and eyebrow. "Do what?"

Kanan stared over Lothal's plains. "Pilot the ship, manage the guns at the same time, fix everything Chopper doesn't," he paused, looking into the Twi'lek's bright green eyes. "And keep us all from falling apart?"

She shrugged. "Practice, I guess." Hera smiled as a memory came to mind. "I remember my mother used to tell me "To love is to trust. To trust is to believe." I don't think I ever understood that until I met you. I believed in you when we first met-"

"More or less." Kanan reminded her with a smile.

"And I believe in you now." She turned to face him and looked into the Jedi's eyes, they seemed to be getting bigger. She didn't notice how close they were until she could count every single fleck of gold in his eyes. "Have your eyes always had that gold in them?" The pilot whispered, moving forward. They were leaning toward each other, getting closer, and closer...

Hera hadn't realized they had kissed until it was over; until the kiss had passed. Until she remembered she had to fix the com. Hera excused herself and went back to the cockpit, her heart pounding and her face flushed.

Back outside, Kanan stared out across the plains once more, in deep thought. That is, until he heard a teasing voice behind him.

"Kanan and Hera sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

Kanan turned and gave Ezra a look as the Padawan placed a grin on his smug little face.

He was never going to live this down, was he?

* * *

 **So I know this is short and rushed but hey, I'm trying to write the next chapter of the other story! I'm only doing what you want!**

 **(This was partly inspired by my amazing cousins, we were joking around one day and one of them said "Wouldn't it be hilarious if one of the "Kids" caught Kanan and Hera kissing and sang that old song from elementary school?" And I thought it was amazing! Kudos to "Da Boss" and "BonnieKitty"!)**


	2. Homecoming

**I just saw Homecomming and LOVED IT! Loved how Hera and Kanan had their foots pressed against eachother while comming Sato; loved how adorkable Kanan was; _LOVED THAT HERA SPOKE_ _WITH A FRENCH ACCENT_! (Main point of this oneshot); LOVED THAT NUMMA CAME BACK! Really wished she had seen Rex and called him marra though. Sad.; LOVED EVERYTHING! **

**Ezra: What? It's Saturday Why did you just see it now?**

 **Me: My parents have a rule that we aren't allowed to watch tv on school nights. The horror! And my siblings keep hogging the tv yesterday! ='(**

 **Sabine:...tragedy.**

 **Me: Whatever! Lets just get on with the one shot! (Btw sorry if anyone is OOC. I'm still deliriously happy!)**

* * *

It wasn't often Hera spoke with an accent, but when she did it was hard to understand her. Especially since her father had left, she had been speaking with it occasionally.

For instance, when Zeb and Ezra broke the Phantom.

"I can't believe you would do this!" Hera cried, trying to stop herself from strangling the pair.

"What?" Ezra couldn't understand a thing she was saying, neither could Zeb. Luckily, Kanan stepped forward.

"She means, you two are in big trouble. And you're going to fix it. Now!" Fixing the two with a stern look before they scampered off to find the tool box, he turned to Hera.

"I didn't need your help." She folded her arms and gave Kanan a good long glare.

He chuckled. "Sure you didn't."

"I had everything undercontrol!" She wasn't paying any attention to what he was saying. "They could understand me perfectly!" Kanan raised an eyebrow. Did she seriousily not realize that was nearley impossible to understand her when her accent was that heavy?

"No one can understand you," He said playfully. She reeled on him.

"You seem to be able to!" Hera snapped. Kanan just smiled.

"Because very few people can understand someone like you." Kanan could've sworn she blushed, and she could've sworn he did.

* * *

 **Uuuuuugh I actually really hate this one. I think the Authors notes might be longer than the actual story...**

 **Welp, just review and I'll take your hate for this one.**


	3. A Miracle

He is back.

He is alive.

It's a miracle.

That is all that matters at the moment. Not the Empire, not the Rebellion, not anything else that might being going on right now.

They are _both_ alive. Both of her boys; both of her Jedi.

Yes, she will mourn for Ahsoka Tano, but that is a matter that can be addressed later. Not that she doesn't care, but because she needs to be strong. For her family. She needs to continue to stay strong, to be there. As a comforter, a guide, a mother, whatever she needs to be.

As she sees her love, wounded and beaten, she tries not to think about what will happen next. She has no desire to know. Part of her secreatly wants to go hide in her room and cry. Cry like she did during the Clone Wars, not knowing if her father would come home for dinner that night, or come home at all; cry like she did when Kanan was captured, Fulcrum telling her to give up and move on.

 _Nothing lasts forever, even stars burn out._

Her father heard a Jedi say that once, and had told her many times after. There were things in life she could not control. She had learned that one the hard way. There still are things she can't control: The _Ghost's_ faulty navcomputer, Zeb's temper, Sabine's attitude, Ezra's stubborness, the waging war. She could make a list.

She holds Kanan's face in her hands, praying to every god and mythical being she can think of that this is a dream, that this is all a horrible nightmare and when she blinks it'll be gone.

She blinks.

It's still there.

She hugs Kanan; harder than when he was rescued; harder than when he was leaving for that Force-forsaken Sith temple. Never wanting to let him go.

She is vaugly aware of Ezra beside them, still gripping his master's sleeve as if it is his lifeline. She barely processes Sabine and Zeb behind her, sharing pained expressions with Ezra. She knows Rex is behind her, greiving for the sister he lost.

She stiffens when Kanan pulls her closer, laying his head on her own. She can feel bandage over his face through her pilot's cap, but she doesn't care.

He is back.

He is alive.

If that's not a miracle, then she doesn't know what is.

* * *

 **What? No...I'm not crying. There's something in my eye...**

 **That "something" is called the season two finale. That thing killed me.**

 **So this is written in the second person. I wanted to challenge myself so here we are. I also wrote this at midnight yesterday so sue me.**

 **And hey, if you guys have any suggestions for a Kanera one-shot lemme know in the reviews and I will (attempt to) write a chapter on your idea!**


	4. Chocolate Theif

**Soooooo really random (and pretty funny) story that happened between my parents that inspired me to write this.**

 **Thanks mom and dad ^^**

* * *

Hera frowned and checked the cooling unit. Had she left it in there? No. Biting her lip, the Twi'lek gave the kitchen one last look. Where in the galaxy was it?

She walked down the corridor to Sabine's room. She knocked once, twice, before the Mandalorian answered. The girl opened the sliding door, leaning against the frame. Purple and orange paint streaked across her face, making Hera wonder what she might be working on.

Sabine raised an eyebrow. "You okay, Hera? You look a little...frazzled?"

Did she? She _had_ been up at ungodly hours looking for it; looking "frazzled" must have been a side effect. Hera shook it off.

"Have you seen it?"

Sabine gave her mentor a questioning glance. " _It?_ "

"Yes, it!" Hera nodded enthusiastically, using her hands for emphasis.

Sabine raised an eyebrow. "Care to explain what _it_ is?"

Hera sighed, all signs of enthusiasm replaced with secrecy. She glanced up and the corridor to see if anyone was near enough to overhear. She shoved the Mandalorian into her room before whispering: "You have to promise not to tell anyone, you swear?"

Confused (and slightly disturbed) by this sudden change of behavior, Sabine quickly nodded her head in agreement.

"I have..." Hera lowered her voice so Sabine had to strain her ears to hear. "Chocolate."

The Mandalorian wides her eyes as a small gasp escaped her mouth. Chocolate was a rare treat on the _Ghost_ , and when there was any, there would be a sudden grab for as much as any of them could have. There would be competition, hoarding, and all around selfishness. Especially from Ezra, of all people. If Hera had managed to hide a bar of chocolate among the crew, Sabine needed to give the Pilot more credit.

Regaining her composure, Sabine went into merciless-Mando-mode. "So what if I know where it is, if I tell, what's in it for me?" You could say she was being unreasonable, but Sabine absolutely loved chocolate, so complain all you want, nerfhearder.

Grumbling, Hera agreed to Sabine a quarter of the recovered candy.

"Okay," Sabine admitted. "I don't where it is exactly, but I have a strong feeling Kansn does." The Twi'lek nodded and bolted to her respected cabin to comm the Jedi.

* * *

Hera had to admit: she had never seen Kanan so nervous. When she offhandedly mentioned the sweet, he paled (from what she could tell, the hologram being blue) and refused to look her in the eye.

She decided to take pride in that.

"I—uh," Kanan stuttered. "I have to go...yeah! The Empire...just came out of hyperspace!"

From somewhere in the background, Hera heard Ezra call out, "But didn't we just escape from the Empi—"

"Gotta go!" And with that, the transmission ended.

When the Jedi and his apprentice returned, Hera fixed the elder with a cold glare.

"Hello, _dear_."

Ezra looked from Kanan, to Hera, then back to Kanan. Sensing the tension he quietly muttered, "I uh...I'm going to go find Sabine." And bolted off.

Kanan felt sweat drop down his forehead as Hera glared at him. "Hera," he attempted to reason. "We're friends...right?"

The Twi'lek said nothing.

"And friends forgive friends, right?" Kanan continued.

Hera continued to stay silent.

The Jedi swallowed thickly. "So you'll forgive me for eating your chocolate?" He blurted out.

After a few tense seconds, Hera walked over to Kanan so she was mere inches away. Smoothing out the wrinkles in his shirt, she stated calmly, "I know someone whip is going to be doing most of repairs and cleaning around the ship for the next few weeks."

Kanan sighed; it was going to be a long few weeks.

* * *

 **I don't have anything to say here except PLEASE REVIEW! More reviews mean more updates!**


End file.
